


Pale Moon

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik was a guard with Hakyeon as his master. But at night, behind the closed door, Hakyeon often wondered who really was the master between the two of them.





	Pale Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based on my first impression after watching VIXX's Shangri-La SERO Live.

The bell chimed three times, and Wonshik knew that he had been summoned. It was late at night, and all the other guards had returned to their quarters. He nodded at a few servants that walked past him, clearly being driven away by their master. They didn’t give any greeting, didn’t ask just why a guard like him was heading towards the main chamber. What happened in the chamber, stayed in the chamber. And even if they knew what happened inside, they didn’t spoke a word about it.

Wonshik pushed open the wooden door, closing it soundlessly behind him. He carefully walked through the corridor, and stood in front of another wooden door. With a gentle push, the door was opened, revealing the master of that house inside. His eyes were twinkling in the darkness, reflecting the light from the aromatic candles placed around the room. A small smile was tugging at his lips, already expecting Wonshik’s arrival.

“And here I thought that I was overdressed,” commented Hakyeon teasingly when he saw Wonshik’s appearance. The guard was still wearing his protective armors, along with the sword hung on his belt. Wonshik chuckled at the statement, since Hakyeon was wrapped only with his sleeping robe. And from the past experiences, Wonshik knew that he really was only wearing that.

“My apologies, Sir. I tried to answer your call as soon as possible,” apologized Wonshik with a bow. Hakyeon waved his hand, not really minding what kind of excuse Wonshik had.

“Just make yourself comfortable. I want to have some light chitchat with you,” said Hakyeon as he walked to an armchair, sitting down with his leg crossed upon another, and waited expectantly.

Wonshik stepped further into the chamber, untying his belt and his sword to place it on a decorative wooden table, his back facing Hakyeon. He took his time taking off the legs and arms protector, placing them carefully before untying the knots of his chest protector. Once the heavy armors were all off, he felt a pair of slender hands snaked from his side to rest on his chest, warm chest pressing against his back with puffs of breath tickling his nape.

There was no words exchanged between them as the slim hands traveled down, delicately pulling off the knot of Wonshik’s outer robe. Wonshik placed his hands on Hakyeon’s, helping him to pull off the piece of fabric. Hakyeon pulled away so he could slid his hands to Wonshik’s back, gently peeling off the dark blue robe. He draped it on the seat next to the wooden table, not minding how it would probably be crinkled later.

Hakyeon’s hands ghosted on Wonshik’s shoulders as Wonshik pulled off the knot of his inner robe. He let Hakyeon to pull it down slowly, soft lips pressing against the skin of Wonshik’s back. Hakyeon traced and mapped every bumps, every bruises and scars, committing them into his memories. But Wonshik didn’t plan to let Hakyeon only tasted his back, turning around to tilt Hakyeon’s chin up and melded their lips together.

Within a moment, the rest of Wonshik’s clothes were discarded to the floor, piling together with Hakyeon’s embroidered silk robe. They made their way to the bed, hungry mouth latching to each other, as their hands explored each other’s body. Hakyeon felt weak under Wonshik’s touch, vaguely wondering who really was the master between them. During the day, he could be the most powerful man in the country. But during the night, behind the closed doors, he’s the servant existing just for Wonshik’s pleasure.

Wonshik was whispering gentle words to him, praising him, to the point he became drunk in the deep voice. Hakyeon sang out Wonshik’s name in delicious high-pitched voice, breathless at every thrust that made him saw stars. He clung to the other like his life depended on it, shouting out in ecstasy as he reached his climax. Gentle kisses were peppering his face as he was laid down to the bed again, blissfully boneless.

The way Hakyeon’s skin glowed from the sweat and the candlelight around them made Wonshik thought just how lucky he was, to be able to hold such beautiful man in his arms. As he stepped away to find something to clean themselves up, he felt Hakyeon touching his arm and asked the same question as always:

“Why don’t one of us born as a woman, so that we can live together without having to hide?”

Wonshik smiled and leaned down, slowly placing some kisses on Hakyeon’s forehead, nose and finally lips.

“So that we can meet each other like this,” he answered just as always.

After he cleaned them both, Hakyeon pulled him to join the bed with him. But when the sunlight was peeking from the windows, Wonshik was already gone, with the side of his bed as cold as the night.

And when they walked passed each other that afternoon, Wonshik was kneeling on the ground in courteous, while Hakyeon carried on with his duty as a ruler.


End file.
